1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital cameras, and more particularly to a digital camera capable of setting printing-specifying information in printing digital image data acquired by photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital electronic cameras (hereinafter referred to as digital cameras), image data acquired by photographing is recorded as digital image data on a storage medium, such as internal memory or an integrated circuit (IC) card, provided inside the digital camera. Based on the recorded digital image data, the image acquired by photographing can be displayed on a monitor or printed with a printer. Some of the aforementioned digital cameras are known as digital cameras equipped with a liquid crystal monitor. In digital cameras thus equipped with a liquid crystal monitor, a photographed image can be immediately displayed on the liquid crystal monitor.
It is conceivable that a laboratory order function of setting the number of order sheets is mounted in a laboratory system for reproducing digital image data thus acquired with the digital camera, by printing that data. In this case, in the digital camera, printing-specifying information, such as the number of print sheets, a frame number, printing size (paper size), trimming, surface treatment or the like, is set. This information is recorded on a storage medium along with digital image data. In the laboratory system, the printing-specifying information is read out of the storage medium. In accordance with this printing-specifying information, the recorded digital image data can be printed. This is not limited to the laboratory system. Even in the case where users reproduce digital image data acquired with a digital camera by a printer, the printer can read out printing-specifying information from the storage medium and print the digital image data in accordance with this printing-specifying information.
However, if printing-specifying information consisting of a plurality of kinds is set to a plurality of digital image data, it will become difficult to know what printing-specifying information has been set and which digital image data the printing-specifying information has been set to and this will be considerably inconvenient for users.